


Kuzyni

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Series: Autopsja serca [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cousin Incest, Family from Hell, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Pediatrics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: Pierwsza z trzech części o przystojnym, młodym pediatrze Adrianie O'Shea.





	1. Odwiedziny

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza z trzech części o przystojnym, młodym pediatrze Adrianie O'Shea.

Klucz w zamku zazgrzytał dość głośno, z charakterystycznym podźwiękiem kruszonego metalu. Gdy tylko zapadka przekręciła drzwi otworzyły się samoczynnie. Już dawno sprężyna od klamki rozpadła się, jednak Adrian nie miał czasu ani ochoty by naprawić ten defekt.

Wszedł do mieszkania i napierając na drzwi przekręcił górny zamek. Rzucił niedbale klucze na stojący obok stolik a'la Ludwik XVI i rozpiął kurtkę. Nie zdejmując jej wszedł w głąb mieszkania, do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej butelkę z piwem. Usiadł ciężko przy kuchennym stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Padał ze zmęczenia. Dwudziestoczterogodzinny dyżur wypompował go z wszelkich sił.

Wyciąganie klocków z nosów dwulatków, zszywanie rozciętych głów, krzyki przerażonych dzieci i lament jeszcze bardziej przerażonych matek zdecydowanie potrafiło zamęczyć. Kochał swoją pracę. Mimo iż wymagała stalowych nerw i wytrzymałości tura.  
Teraz marzył jedynie o ciepłej pościeli w swoim wygodnym łóżku. Ziewnął szeroko i zdjął kurtkę, którą odwiesił na oparcie krzesła.

Powieki stawały się coraz cięższe i Adrian z trudem walczył aby nie zasnąć. Przetarł oczy by chociaż na chwilę odegnać sen. Pociągnął spory łyk piwa z butelki i poczłapał w stronę sypialni. Nie spojrzał nawet na stojące w sypialni kartony z rzeczami Cliffa, jego eks chłopaka.

Rozstali się ponad miesiąc wcześniej a jego były ukochany nadal nie kwapił się by odebrać swoje rzeczy. W głębi serca Adrian cieszył się z tego. Ciągle miał nadzieję, że Cliff do niego wróci. Wybaczył mu wszystkie zdrady i czekał cierpliwie. W pracy gdy mijali się na szpitalnym korytarzu jego serce łomotało jak uwieziony wróbel w klatce. Czuł, że rumieni się na jego widok. Jednak Cliff był zbyt zasadniczy, a wszelkie wyrazy uczuć były dla niego zbędne. A po rozstaniu traktował Adriana tylko jako pracownika.

  
Nie rozbierając się ze szpitalnego ubrania padł na łóżko i nakrył się aż na głowę kołdrą, niemal natychmiast zasypiając.  
  
Rankiem obudził go hałas dobiegający z korytarza. Otworzył oczy i potrzebował chwili by zakontaktować. Powoli podniósł się i spojrzał na wyświetlacz elektronicznego zegarka. Dochodziła dwunasta w południe. Spał ponad 14 godzin lecz nadal czuł zmęczenie.

  
Hałas zza drzwi nie cichł. Adrian nagle uświadomił sobie, że ten hałas to dzwonek do jego drzwi. Z trudem zwlókł się z łóżka przeklinając pod nosem i poczłapał by otworzyć natrętowi. Był pewien, ze to znów jego przewrażliwiona sąsiadka i jej córka. Kobieta co chwile wymyślała dziecku choroby i prosiła o konsultacje właśnie jego. Oczywiście nie płacąc za to. A jedynym problemem tego dziecka było posiadanie takiej właśnie matki, która od rozwodu całą uwagę skupiała na _chorej_ córce.  
Nie łudził się nawet, że może to być ktoś inny, np. Cliff, bo Cliff miał jeszcze klucze.  
Spojrzał przez judasz, by upewnić się co do swoich przypuszczeń. Jednak po drugiej stronie wcale nie było kobiety. Serce Adriana na moment stanęło. Spodziewał wizyty się każdego, łącznie z królową ale nie tej osoby.  
Przekręcił zamek a drzwi same otworzyły się.  
Za nimi stał wysoki brunet o szaroniebieskich oczach.

  
- _Cześć, Adrian –_ powiedział gość lekko zachrypniętym barytonem.  
_\- Patrick?!_

  
Adrian był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Wszystkie koszmary z dzieciństwa przeleciały mu przez głowę, powodując lekki zamęt.

  
_\- W szpitalu powiedzieli, że masz wolne... pomyślałem więc, że odwiedzę cię w domu._  
 _\- Zapraszam_ – Adrian usunął się i zaprosił gestem gościa do środka.

  
Patrick z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, dokładnie wszystko lustrując. Adrian wskazał mu miejsce na kanapie w salonie, do którego właśnie wieszli.

  
- _Co cię sprowadza do Londynu –_ zapytał doktor, stawiając przed gościem puszkę z colą. Nie musiał pytać czego się napije. Doskonale znał Patricka i wiedział jaka byłaby odpowiedź.

  
Usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął się mu podejrzliwie przyglądać. Chciał dostrzec w jego twarzy chociaż cień podpowiedzi.  
Patrick uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i wyjął z kieszeni białą kopertę. Położył ją na dębowym stoliku do kawy Adriana i przesunął w jego stronę. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie po czym przeniósł pytający wzrok na gościa.

  
- _Miałem coś do załatwienia, więc postanowiłem osobiście ci to dać. Mogę zapalić?_

  
Adrian skinął głową i wziął do rąk kopertę. W środku było zaproszenie na ślub Patricka. Dobrze wiedział, że jego kuzyn niedługo się, żeni lecz nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaproszony. Nigdy nie mieli dobrych relacji. Skazani na siebie każdego dnia, ponieważ ich matki były siostrami bliźniaczkami, mieszkali dosłownie przez płot. A z założenia dom jednego był również domem drugiego. Jedna wielka szczęśliwa rodzina.  
Dlatego ich dzieciństwo było jednym wielkim polem walki między nimi.  
Rok starszy Patrick był uosobieniem wiejskiego rozrabiaki, którego wszędzie było pełno, a ulubionym zajęciem było dręczenie młodszego kuzyna, który był całkowicie inny. Adrian był spokojny, poukładany. Szkolny prymus.  
Potem stał się ofiarą Patricka, przez swoją orientację, której rodzina nigdy nie zaakceptowała, swatając go co chwilę z wszystkimi pannami w okolicy, które chętnie zostały by panią doktorową.  
Adrian z ulgą wyjechał na studia do Dublina, by po roku przenieść się do Londynu. Bez żalu brał wszystkie dyżury w święta byleby nie wracać do kochanej rodziny. Do Patricka, w którym w głębi serca podkochiwał się miłością pierwszą i naiwną.

  
- _Carol? Twoja narzeczona ma na imię Carol?_  
 _\- Tak. I uprzedzę twoje pytanie to Carol McFlick._  
 _\- No proszę. A w szkole nawet na nią nie spojrzałeś._  
 _\- Ludzie się zmieniają, kuzynku. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa... A w sumie prośba._

  
Adrian nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, czego chciał od niego kuzyn.

  
- _Tak? -_ odpowiedział, jednak wbrew sobie.  
_\- Chciałbym abyś został moim drużbą._

  
Adrian zachłysnął się pitą właśnie wodą. Prędzej spodziewałby się trafienia szóstki w totka niż takiej propozycji. Po za tym miał właśnie odmówić uczestnictwa w ślubie i przymusowej podróży do Irlandii. 

  
_\- Wow. Zaskoczyłeś mnie...dlaczego akurat ja? Masz tylu przyjaciół._  
 _\- Właśnie jeden z nich mnie wyrolował... dlatego pomyślałem o tobie. Po za tym pomyślałem, że skoro teraz... no wiesz masz trudny czas..._  
 _\- Trudny czas?_  
 _\- Ciocia Mary powiedziała, że rozstaliście się z tym... jak on... Clark?_  
 _\- Cliff._  
 _\- O właśnie, Cliffem, to dobrze zrobi ci pobyt wśród swoich._

  
Adrian nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Co raz bardziej nienawidził swojej rodziny.

  
_\- Muszę się rozeznać w grafiku. Dam ci znać do końca tygodnia._

  
Patrick znów uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i spojrzał na kuzyna. Adrian dobrze wiedział, że taki wzrok nic dobrego nie oznacza. Przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać czy to aby nie podpucha. Czy Patrick za chwilę nie wyszczerzy swoich śnieżnobiałych zębów i nie krzyknie _MAM CIĘ,_ jak miał w zwyczaju robić gdy byli dziećmi.

 

 

 


	2. Powrót

Adrian stał przed drzwiami swojego rodzinnego domu. Serce łomotało mu jak oszalałe.

Nie był tu prawie trzy lata. Nawet święta wolał spędzać z rodziną Cliffa lub w szpitalu. W szpitalu najbardziej, wśród swoich małych pacjentów i ich rodziców. Dawało mu to niesamowitą satysfakcje, móc dzielić ten piękny, rodzinny czas razem z nimi. Śpiewać kolędy i rozdawać prezenty jako pomocnik  Świętego Mikołaja.

  
W rodzinnym domu zawsze był hałas. Zawsze ktoś się przewijał, krążył, krzyczał, płakał. Nienawidził tego. Cenił sobie spokój i ciszę. Zwykle więc zaszywał się na strychu lub w szopie rodziców Patricka. Tam nigdy nikt nie był w stanie go znaleźć. Siedział po kilka godzin z książkami lub po prostu myślał. Z wiekiem doszły i inne rzeczy, robione przy magazynach sportowych, gdzie piękni wysportowani mężczyźni prężyli swoje ciała w stronę obiektywu.   
Adrian najbardziej lubił fotorelacje kolarskie i wioślarskie gdzie zawodnicy po zakończeniu pozowali z wyraźnie zarysowanymi erekcjami pod obcisłymi spodenkami.  
  
Teraz stał i patrzył tępo w idiotyczną kołatkę, zawieszoną na drzwiach. Nacisnął zrezygnowany dzwonek i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Po minucie drzwi otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich Patrick. Adrian nie spodziewał się, jego. Chciał by te drzwi otworzyła matka, ojciec nawet Meg – siostra Patricka. Byle nie on. Adrian czuł jak pąsowieje. Patrzył na kuzyna i czuł jak gula w jego gardle rośnie co raz bardziej.

Z wnętrza domu dobiegały krzyki reszty familii, chcącej dowiedzieć się kto przyszedł.

  
 _\- Drużba –_ odkrzyknął Patrick obejmując Adriana i poklepując przyjaźnie po plecach, gdy weszli do środka.

Po chwili otoczyła go chmara reszty rodziny. Matka nie kryjąca łez wzruszenia, dumny z syna-lekarza ojciec.

Siostra matki – matka Patricka, z na stałe przyklejonym do palców papierosem i natapirowanym rudym kokonem na głowie, jej mąż, wiecznie nieobecny duchem i klepiący pacierze.

Meg – w niekończącej się ciąży siostra Patricka. Adrian próbował sobie przypomnieć które to już dziecko Meg, przyjdzie na świat za kilka miesięcy, dziewiąte czy dziesiąte. Osobiście do chrztu trzymał czwórkę małych rudych jak lisy diabląt, które właśnie przykleiły się do jego nóg jak pluskwy z dzikim okrzykiem _-WUJEK AD!_.

W całej ferajnie brakowało tylko jego brata – Freda, który był księdzem w jednej z dublińskich parafii. Miał przyjechać dopiero na sam ślub Patricka.

  
Adrian przykleił sobie uśmiech, udając że cieszy się równie mocno z tej wizyty jak reszta domowników.  
Porwała go fala rodziny i zaprowadziła do jadalni. Nie dano mu nawet chwili by zanieść bagaż na górę, do sypialni. Od razu posadzono go między ciotką Joan, a najstarszym synem Meg – 12-letnim Morganem – równie rudym i brzydkim jak jego ojciec – Ted. Na przeciwko siebie miał Patricka, który cały czas bacznie obserwował młodego doktora. Adrian zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego jest pod taką obserwacją. Nie umiał rozgryźć kuzyna. W końcu poddał się i zajął się odpowiadaniem na tysiące pytań członków rodziny, która najbardziej upodobała sobie pytania o Cliffa i czy może czasem nie zmienił orientacji, bo druhna Carol jest wspaniałą dziewczyną. I w dodatku singielką.  
Adrian miał dość. Kusiło go by wstać i uderzyć z całych sił w stół, krzycząc DOŚĆ!.  
Nie mógł tego zrobić. To by nic nie dało. Tej masy pseudo rodziny nie dało się przekrzyczeć. Właśnie za to nienawidził swojej rodziny. Każdego bez wyjątku. Począwszy od rodziców, przez wujostwo, kuzynostwo aż po nienarodzone jeszcze dziecko Meg.  
  
W końcu udało mu się uciec. Wybawieniem stała się relacja meczu w telewizji. Adrian skorzystał z okazji i wymknął się do swojego starego pokoju. Na wszelki wypadek przekręcił klucz w zamku. Był wykończony. Nie miał nawet krzty energii by rozebrać się a co dopiero iść pod prysznic. Żaden dyżur nie wykończył go tak spotkanie rodzinne. Na samą myśl, że ma tu spędzić następne dwa tygodnie dostawał mdłości.  
Padł na łóżko zsuwając spodnie i okrywając się szczelnie kołdrą. Pachniała tak samo jak w dniu kiedy wyjeżdżał. Zmusił się by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Zapalił lampkę, która ledwo oświetlała pokój. Nic nie zmieniło się. Było dokładnie tak samo, jak w dniu kiedy wyjeżdżał do Dublina na studia. Zgasił światło. Sen przyszedł od razu. Jakby tylko czekał tuż za zasłoną by wkroczyć do akcji gdy pokój spowije mrok.  
  
Obudziło poczucie, że jest obserwowany. Odchylił odrobinę kołdrę i łypnął okiem ponad jej linię. Nad swoją twarzą zobaczył dwie piegowate jak indycze jajko dziecięce buźki. Które przyglądały mu się z uwagę. Odchylił mocniej kołdrę i przetarł zaspane oczy. Teraz poznał kto mu się przypatrywał – sześcioletnie bliźniaczki – Kate i Ann – jego chrześniaczki. Siedziały na nim i szczerzyły swoje szczerbate zęby złowieszczo. 

  
_\- Wujek! Ciocia-babcia kazała nam cię obudzić!_   
_\- Ciocia Carol jus psysła. Dlatego musjałysmy cię budzić!_   
_\- Wujek a to prawda ze ty mas chłopaka?_   
_\- Wujek a cemu?_

  
Pytań nie było końca. A Adrian zastanawiał się, jakim cudem udało im się dostać do środka. Przysiągłby, że przekręcał klucz w drzwiach. Dopiero potem dotarło do niego, że w każdym pokoju zamki w drzwiach były uniwersalne.

  
 _\- Dziewczynki nie męczcie wujka –_ w momencie gdy Adrian szukał sposobu by pozbyć się małych diablic, do pokoju wszedł Patrick. _\- Babcia was szuka. Zmykać mi stąd. Na jednej nodze. No już!_  
 _\- Dzięki –_ wychrypiał Adrian siadając na łóżku. _\- Co za dzieci..._  
 _\- Przyszła panna młoda. Chciała się z tobą przywitać._  
 _\- Carol... zaraz zejdę. Tylko zabierz te małe rude diabły -_ wskazał na dziewczynki, które z ciekawością kopały w jego walizce.

  
Patrick zaśmiał się i puścił oko do Adriana, czym go całkowicie speszył. Nigdy wobec niego się tak nie zachowywał.

Adrian zastanawiał się skąd ta zmiana w kuzynie? Jakiś podstęp czy może, Patrick po prostu dojrzał i zaakceptował go takim jaki jest.  
  
Po szybkim ogarnięciu się Adrian zszedł na dół, gdzie w salonie radośnie szczebiotała narzeczona Patricka. Carol. Była taka sama, jaką zapamiętał ją z czasów szkolnych. I nadal tak samo zakochana w Patricku, jak wtedy. To była jedna z par, o której się mówiło, że albo zostaną małżeństwem albo każde z nich będzie do końca życia samotnym.  
Adrian poczuł delikatne ukłucie w sercu. Zawsze był zazdrosny o Patricka. A teraz miał patrzeć na jego ślub. Z Carol.   
Dziewczyna po chwili dojrzała go, stojącego w drzwiach. Nie chciał przerywać ceremonii wielbienia Carol. Rzuciła mu się na szyje piszcząc jego imię. Objął ją niepewnie i delikatnie przytulił, uśmiechając się zakłopotany.

  
I od nowa rozpoczęło się trajkotanie wszystkich naraz. Jednak prym wiodła Carol. Kto by się spodziewał, że głos tej wątłej i drobnej kobietki przekrzyczy dwie podstarzałe matrony, szóstkę dzieci i kłócącą się z mężem Meg.

  
Adrian spojrzał na Patricka. Widać było, że też się męczy tym wszystkim i szuka sposobu by uciec. Jak najdalej. Ich spojrzenia w końcu się spotkały. Jednak to nie speszyło Adriana. Wpatrywał się w kuzyna. Prosto w oczy. Patrick podniósł do góry trzymany w ręce papieros, dając znak do wyjścia. Adrian skinął głową.

Po chwili w otoczeniu zdziwionych pytań _„To ty palisz?!”_ wyszedł za kuzynem przed dom. Usiedli na schodach domu Adriana. Patrick zapalił i podsunął paczkę Adrianowi. Ten jednak odmówił. Objął rękoma kolana i podciągnął ją pod brodę.

  
 _\- Co za koszmar –_ mruknął po chwili milczenia Patrick, zaciągając się papierosem. _\- Ona taka nie była. Matka i ciotka ją tak rozwałkowały. Jeszcze brakuje tego by się zaczęła farbować na rudo –_ Patrick mówił ni to do Adriana ni to w eter. Musiał zrzucić z siebie to co w nim siedziało. _\- Będę musiał ją trzymać krótko. Wyprowadzić jak najdalej od tych wariatów. Dobrze, że jedzie teraz z tą całą Elizabeth na...haha tydzień panieński. Przewraca się w dupie kompletnie. Ale niech jedzie. Po ślubie nie będzie miała czasu na to. Z pewnością wda się w Meg. Byleby tylko rudych dzieci nie rodziła. A Meg znowu bliźniaki będzie miała. Kurwa. Trzecia para bliźniąt. Jedenaścioro bachorów..._

  
Adrian milczał.

 

 


	3. Stare kąty i sentymenty

Siedzieli dłuższą chwilę przed domem, nie mówiąc do siebie ani słowa. Patrick zdążył wypalić kilka papierosów. Adrian siedział obok, z wbitym w ziemię wzrokiem. Był wyłączony całkowicie. Udało mu się zrobić z trudem. Z domu dobiegały radosne wrzaski dzieci i śmiechy dorosłych.

 _\- Mam dość!–_ Patrick rzucił petem przed siebie i wstał. _\- Idziesz ze mną? -_ zwrócił się do kuzyna, który patrzył na niego zdziwiony.

  
Adrian chciał zapytać dokąd idą. Zwykle takie propozycje ze strony Patricka kończyły się dla niego  niezbyt miło. Teraz jednak miał przeczucie, że nic złego mi się nie stanie. Byli przecież dorosłymi, poważnymi ludźmi. Z domu dobył się przeraźliwy wrzask dzieci. Adrian szybko wstał i obejrzał się za siebie. Przeczuwając, że za chwile wypadnie na nich chmara pociech Meg.

  
- _Byle jak najdalej od tych diabłów –_ szepnął Adrian. Patrick uśmiechnął się szelmowski i ruszył przed siebie. 

  
Po kilkunastu minutach marszu w milczeniu, dotarli do Pubu starego Donovana. Często przychodzili tu. Co prawda zazwyczaj osobno, każdy we własnym towarzystwie. Adrian nie był w tym lokalu od dobrych dziesięciu lat. Usiedli w jednym z wydzielonych boksów. Patrick umyślnie wybrał takie miejsce by mieć trochę spokoju i odcięcia od gwaru.

  
Po chwili kelnerka przyniosła im zamówiony alkohol.

  
 _\- Czemu ciągle milczysz? -_ zapytał Patrick, odpalając kolejnego papierosa.  
 _\-  A o czym mam z tobą rozmawiać?_  
 _\- W sumie... nigdy nie byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi._

  
Adrian roześmiał się.

  
_\- Byłeś moim najczarniejszym koszmarem._   
_\- Fakt. Byłem niezłym dupkiem._   
_\- Dupek to za łagodne określenie._

  
Obaj roześmiali się głośno i szczerze.

  
  
 _P_ rzygotowania do ślubu Patricka szły pełną parą. Z dnia na dzień poprawiała się również relacja między nimi dwoma. Adrian powoli oswajał się na nowo ze swoją rodziną i ich dziwactwami. Jednocześnie co raz bardziej tęsknił na Londynem, za szpitalem i swoimi małymi pacjentami. Tęsknił również za Cliffem, chociaż wiedział, że tego już nie da się uratować. Jego były teraz zbytnio wolał nowego stażystę. Adrian widział tą zależność. On kiedyś też w takiej sytuacji Też był stażystą, dla którego przełożony zostawił poprzedniego partnera. Nie miał więc teraz żalu do Cliffa i tego nowego stażysty.  
Wieczór poprzedzający ślub tradycyjnie miał być spędzony w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół. Adrian na samą myśl o spotkaniu z kolegami Patricka dostawał mdłości. Doskonale wiedział, jak to się skończy. Dla ludzi, którzy skończyli swoją edukację na podstawowym obowiązku, ktoś z tytułem doktora był jak z innej planety. A przecież Adrian był nadal tym samym nieśmiałym chłopakiem.

  
Teraz stał ubrany w idiotyczną koszulkę miejscowego klubu piłkarskiego, z przewieszonym przez szyję szalikiem. Wokół niego kręciły się dzieci Meg.  Tradycyjnie jego rodzice siedzieli przed telewizorem i jak w każdy czwartkowy wieczór oglądali operę mydlaną. Adrian cofnął się w myślach o te kilka lat. Jako nastolatek był zmuszony siedzieć tam razem z nimi i oglądać to cudo brazylijskiej kinematografii. Poczuł jak żołądek wywraca mu się na drugą stronę. Najchętniej spakowałby się  i jak najszybciej wrócił do Londynu. 

  
W momencie gdy przełknął z trudem to co próbowało wrócić na świat drogą przełykową, do domu wszedł, a raczej wpadł Patrick. Lekko już podchmielony emanował entuzjazmem. Zobaczywszy przelęknionego Adriana ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie i wpił się w jego usta, na moment pozbawiając go tchu.

  
- _Kuzynku kochany, widzę, że już jesteś gotowy...ruszamy. Muszę zapić to co mam zrobić za 48 godzin. Ciociu, wujku  wychodzimy! -_ krzyknął w głąb mieszkania.

  
Odpowiedziała im jedynie dramatyczna muzyczka obrazująca dylemat Julia czy innego Gonzalo.  
  
  
Na zewnątrz panował chłód. Adrian poczuł jak dostaje gęsiej skórki.

 _\- Gdzie twoi kumple?_ \- zapytał by zagaić rozmowę.

  
Patrick przystanął i zapalił papierosa. Spojrzał poważnie na kuzyna. Jego wesołość momentalnie uleciała.

  
_\- Jacy kumple?_   
_\- No twoi... Jack, Nigel... Fred?_

  
Patrick roześmiał się i pokiwał głową.

  
_\- Swoje ostatnie godziny spędzę tylko z tobą._

   
Adrian spojrzał na niego pytająco? Nie rozumiał nic.

  
 _\- Patrick..._  
 _\- Tylko z tobą. -_ odpowiedział i ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem.

Adrian szybko go dogonił. Szli przed siebie. Żaden nie mówił nic. W końcu doszli do końca ulicy, przy której mieszkali. Patrick przystanął i zaciągnął się ostatni raz końcówką papierosa. Rzucił pet do studzienki kanalizacyjnej i splunął.

  
 _\- Musimy pogadać -_ powiedział hardo patrząc na zdezorientowanego Adriana. _\- Zimno ci? -_ zapytał widząc jak jego kuzyn drży.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zdjął z siebie swoją jeansową bluzę i podał ją Adrianowi. Ten założył ją – była ciepła i tak nieziemsko pachniała. Chłopak poczuł, niezdrowe pożądanie.

  
 _\- Dzięki –_ mruknął. _\- To gdzie idziemy?_  
 _\- Pamiętasz szopę starego Freemana?_

  
Adrian pamiętał ją aż za dobrze. Właśnie tam Patrick i jego kumple zamykali go gdy byli dziećmi.

  
 _\- Doskonale ją pamiętam! –_ powiedział, ze złością. _\- Mimo iż wolałbym zapomnieć._  
 _\- Och... fakt. Zamykaliśmy cię tam. I pewnie teraz myślisz, że chłopaki tam są..._  
 _\- Nic nie myślę. Chodźmy._

  
Skręcili w następną, małą uliczkę by po dłuższej chwili stanąć przed starą szopą Freemana. Stała ona na kompletnym odludziu. Prowadziła do niej ledwo widoczna ścieżka, w którą zamieniała się mała uliczka. Rzadko kto się zapuszczał w to miejsce. Krążyły pogłoski, że w tej szopie straszy duch starego Freemana. Prawie 50 lat wcześniej jej właściciel umarł w niej. Znaleziono go dopiero po tygodniu.

  
W środku było ciemno. Ale i to nie uspokoił Adriana. Wręcz przeciwnie. Bał się jak diabli. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyminął Patricka, który właśnie otwierał drzwi.  
Odgarnął pajęczyny i zapalił latarkę. W tym samym momencie Patrick zapalił kilka świec stojących na belce.

  
 _\- Tak samo strasznie –_ szepnął Adrian siadając na starym zydelku. Patrick zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego, na starej kozetce. Tej samej na której umarł stary Freeman. Odkapslował butelkę z piwem i podał ją Adrianowi. _\- Wyjaśnisz mi teraz gdzie są twoi kumple i dlaczego w twój wieczór kawalerski siedzimy w starej szopie._

  
Patrick upił spory łyk piwa i spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń.  

 _\- Zaczynam nowe życie...pora odciąć się od starego. Zamknąć stare historie. Zostawić je tutaj, w tej szopie. Za kilka dni ją wyburzają, bo stanąć tutaj centrum handlowe. Niech moje stare problemy znikną z nią._  
 _\- Okej. Ale dalej nic nie rozumiem._  
 _\- Widzisz... to wszystko... nasza relacja... Kurwa!_  
 _\- Spokojnie –_ Adrian położył dłoń na kolanie kuzyna i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. _\- Weź głęboki oddech i powiedz co ci leży na wątrobie._

  
Patrick ponownie pociągnął łyk piwa i głośno westchnął.

  
 _\- Widzisz –_ zaczął nieśmiało. _\- Całą naszą młodość gnębiłem cię bo uważałem, że trzeba „gnieść” kujona. A potem pedała._  
 _\- Nie mam o to do ciebie żalu. Było minęło._  
 _\- Tak, ale mnie to boli teraz. Bo moje powody były durne..._  
 _\- Mieliśmy po 14 – 15 lat._  
 _\- Daj mi skończyć. Pamiętasz jak byliśmy pewnego lata pod namiotami? Wtedy już zaczęliśmy podejrzewać, że jesteś gejem. A jesienią to potwierdziłeś. Ale właśnie pod tymi namiotami odkryłem, że...że jestem taki sam jak ty. Ciiii... daj mi dokończyć. Tyle, że ty miałeś odwagę to powiedzieć a ja nie. Uznałem, że skoro tak sprawy stoją to będę tym złym. Że jak będę kontra i anty to mi przejdzie i wszystko wróci do normy. Nie wróciło._  
 _\- Ale przecież ty...dziewczyny zmieniałeś jak rękawiczki._  
 _\- Bo i dziewczyny mi się podobają. Ale żadna dziewczyna nigdy nie gościła w moich...no wiesz._  
 _\- Nawet Carol?_  
 _-Nawet ona, mimo że ją kocham._  
 _\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie –_ szepnął Adrian po chwili ciszy jaka między nimi zapadła.  
 _\- Ja siebie też... Jest jeszcze coś._  
 _\- Tak?_

  
Patrick nie odpowiedział. Wstał z kozetki przykucnął przy Adrianie. Oparł dłonie na jego udach.  
Oddechy ich obu stawały się coraz szybsze i płytsze. Ręce Patricka sunęły wolno w stronę rozporka Adriana, aż w końcu odnalazły guziki. Odpinał jeden za drugim, patrząc cały czas w oczy młodszego kuzyna. Usta miał rozchylone i oddychał ciężko. W końcu odchylił materiał spodni, nachylił się nad zarysowaną pod bielizną erekcją Adriana i przywarł przez materiał do niej, łakomie lecz delikatnie przygryzając ją....


	4. Przy ołtarzu

Adrian była jak sparaliżowany. Początkowo czuł, że nie może oprzeć się pieszczotą Patricka. Pragnął go. Chciał czuć jego gorące pocałunki na swoim ciele. Chciał poczuć go w sobie. Całego.

  
Jednakże w tym samym momencie resztki jego moralności zaczęły dobijać się. Nie mógł zrobić tego z własnym kuzynem. Byli prawie jak bracia,  więc byłoby to kazirodztwem. Nie umiałby spojrzeć  w oczy rodzicom i Carol. Przymknął oczy i wsunął swoje palce w czarne włosy Patricka, delikatnie odsuwając go od siebie.

  
Whitemore spojrzał pytająco na kuzyna. Cały płonął i nie podobało mu się, że został odciągnięty od swojego ukochanego.

  
 _\- Patrick... nie możemy –_ Adrian wstał i zaczął zapinać swoje spodnie. Nie patrzył na nadal klęczącego na ziemi kuzyna. Bał się na niego spojrzeć. _\- To nie może się stać. Nigdy!_

  
Patrick wstał i podszedł do młodszego mężczyzny. Delikatnie objął go.

  
_\- Ale...ja cię kocham, Adrian. Nie rozumiesz tego? I wiem, że ty czujesz to samo..._

  
_\- Nie –_ O'Shea wyswobodził się z uścisku i sięgnął po swoją kurtkę. - _Nie Patrick. Kilkanaście lat temu dałbym się pokroić byś chociaż mnie pocałował. Teraz...teraz gdyby coś  między nami zaszło...nie mógłbym...a zresztą._

  
Wejściowe drzwi zamknęły się hukiem. Adrian szedł ledwie widoczną ścieżką. Oddychał szybko i starał się ze wszystkich sił by nie zawrócić. A miał na to ogromną ochotę. Zawrócić i rzucić się w ramiona Patricka. Zacisnął pięści i przyspieszył kroku. Po chwili zniknął w uliczce.  
Patrick stał w oknie szopy starego Freemana i patrzył na znikający w ciemności cień kuzyna. W głowie kotłowało mu się tysiąc myśli. A jedna była najbardziej wyraźna: ślubu nie będzie.  
  
  
  
Następnego ranka Adrian obudził jeszcze przed świtem. Nie miał pojęcia jak dotarł do domu rodziców. Pamiętał jedynie, że po sytuacji w szopie starego Freemana wstąpił jeszcze do pubu. Jednak ilości wypitego alkoholu nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć.

  
Teraz leżał okryty szczelnie kołdrą i  nasłuchiwał. Dom, zazwyczaj gwarny od wczesnych godzin rannych  teraz był cichy. Błoga cisza. Pierwszy raz od przyjazdu. Cisza, która teraz aż kuła w uszy. Przymknął oczy, a sen sam wlał się z powrotem na jego powieki.

  
Gdy obudził się drugi raz dochodziła dziesiąta, a w całym domu rozbrzmiewało pokrzykiwanie jego matki i kobiecy szloch. Adrian jęknął i mocniej wcisnął się między kołdrę a poduszkę. Na próżno szukał w nich ukojenia. Jazgot był wszechobecny. Po chwili do pokoju ktoś wszedł i rzuciła suche zdanie, że czekają na niego na dole. Nie rozpoznał kto to był Obstawiał, że jego ojciec. Chociaż równie dobrze mógł to być Patrick lub Ted – mąż Meg.

  
Niechętnie podniósł się i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Spojrzał na swój strój. Rozciągnięty dres był w tym momencie najlepszym strojem, w jakim mógł i chciał pokazać się rodzinie.  
Ledwie wyszedł z pokoju uderzył go grad pytań.

A w zasadzie zadawano jedno pytanie: _Gdzie jest Patrick?!_ Pytali o to wszyscy, matka, ojciec, wujostwo, Meg, Ted a nawet dzieciaki. Oszołomiony Adrian wymijał ich wszystkich by w spokoju dojść do salonu. 

  
W salonie na sofie siedziała zapłakana Carol. Na widok Adriana wstała i rzuciła się ze szlochem w jego ramiona. Zakłopotany doktor lekko ją objął i spojrzał zdezorientowany po rodzinie.

  
 _\- Adrian, gdzie jest Patrick? Co się wczoraj stało? -_ wyszlochała dziewczyna, mocząc koszulkę mężczyzny.  
 _\- No właśnie?! Gdzie Patrick?!_ \- zawtórowały jej głosy rodziny.  
 _\- Nie wiem –_ odparł zgodnie z prawdą Adrian. _\- Wczoraj trochę się poszarpaliśmy i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę._

  
Carol wybuchnęła płaczem. Usiadła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

  
- _Co się stało? -_ zapytał Adrian siedzącą obok Meg.  
 _\- Mój zacny braciszek odwołał ślub..._  
 _\- Przyyyszedł do mnie rano i pooowieedział...że ślubu nie bęęęęęędzieeeee!!! -_ Carol co raz bardziej zanosiła się płaczem.

Adrian spojrzał na nią z troską. Szepnął coś do ucha przechodzącemu właśnie obok Morganowi. Po chwili chłopiec wrócił z lekarską torbą Adriana. Mężczyzna uklęknął przed płaczącą kobietą i wyjął z torby odpowiednią fiolkę i małą strzykawkę.

  
 _\- To powinno ci zaraz pomóc –_ powiedział robiąc zastrzyk. _\- A teraz powiedz jeszcze raz co się stało –_ zapytał widząc, że kobieta uspokaja się.  
 _\- Patrick przyszedł do mnie dzisiaj bardzo wcześnie. Obudził mnie i rodziców bo dość głośno dobijał się do drzwi. Był pijany. Mówił, że musimy porozmawiać, no to go wpuściłam, nie pierwszy  raz przychodził do mnie po nocy w pubie. Zaczął coś mówić, że ślubu nie będzie, że koniec. Mówił to cały czas. A na koniec powiedział, że mogę sobie zatrzymać pierścionek. Na pamiąąąąąątkęęęęę... -_ kobieta znów wybuchnęła szlochem.

  
Adrian czuł na  sobie wzrok domowników, jakby oczekiwali od niego, że natychmiast powie im gdzie jest Patrick i dlaczego tak powiedział.

  
 _\- Spokojnie Carol. Idź do domu połóż się. To wszystko się wyjaśni –_ wyszeptał do płaczącej kobiety.   
  
  
  
Adrian bez słowa wymknął się z domu, korzystając z zamieszania jakie się wytworzyło. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie może być Patrick. Domyślał się jedynie dlaczego jego kuzyn tak się zachował. Za wszelką cenę musiał znaleźć Patricka i zmusić go do odkręcenia całej tej szopki. Wiedział, że kuzyn będzie jego obwiniał. Sam jednak nie czuł się niczemu winny. Pragnął jedynie by to wszystko się skończyło. 

  
Nogi same zaniosły go do pubu _Pod Białym Ogierem_ – największej speluny w miasteczku.  
Adrian wszedł do zadymionego pomieszczenia, ledwie łapiąc powietrze. Przy barze dostrzegł zarys Patricka. Przecisnął się między pijanymi i usiadł obok niego.

  
 _\- Co ty odpierdalasz?! -_ zapytał prosto z mostu.  
 _\- Witaj kochany kuzynku –_ odpowiedział sarkastycznie Patrick i pociągnął jednym haustem zawartość szklaneczki z wiskey.  
 _\- Co ty odpierdalasz?! Carol siedzi u moich rodziców, zaryczana...mówi, że chcesz odwołać ślub._  
 _\- Bo ślubu nie będzie!_  
 _\- Będzie ślub... bco ci się stało? –_ zapytał Adrian widząc rozciętą wargę i obtarte kłykcie Patricka.  
- _Bliskie spotkanie z twarzą i pięścią._  
 _\- Dlaczego chcesz odwołać ślub?_  
 _\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego, po co pytasz. Daj mi spokój._

  
Adrian chwycił kuzyna za poły kurtki i ściągnął go z barowego krzesła, tak, że ten upadł na ziemię. O'Shea pochylił nad nim – Teraz wyjdziesz ze mną na zewnątrz i pogadamy jak ludzie albo do kolekcji dojdzie ci piękna śliwka pod lewym okiem.

  
Whitemore spojrzał nienawistnie na kuzyna i wstał. Poprawił kurtkę i splunął na bok.  
Obaj mężczyźni wyszli z lokalu i skręcili w zaułek obok. Mierzyli się wzrokami przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym Adrian przyparł kuzyna do muru. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Obaj czuli swoje ciepłe oddechy. Po chwili usta Adriana wpiły się w usta Patricka. Długi namiętny pocałunek wyzwolił w nich wszystkie emocje a w spodniach ich obu rysowały się wzgórki.

  
 _\- A teraz –_ szepnął Adrian odrywając się od ust Patricka _– Pójdziesz do najbliższej kwiaciarni, kupisz największy bukiet róż, pojedziesz do Carol i ją przeprosisz. Odkręcisz ten_ cały cyrk. A jutro grzecznie staniesz u jej boku w kościele i przyrzekniesz jej to co każe ci przysiąc Fred, rozumiesz?  
Nie możesz spieprzyć życia jej, sobie i mi. Rozumiesz?  
\- Ale...  
 _\- Zrobisz to Patrick. Kochasz ją mocniej niż mnie. –_ Adrian spojrzał ostatni raz na kuzyna i wcisnął mu w dłoń kilka banknotów. _\- To na róże –_ rzucił na odchodne.  
  
  
Następnego dnia ani Patrick ani Adrian nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Ograniczali się do monosylab w porozumiewaniu się ze sobą. Adrian widział w oczach kuzyna tęsknotę i nadzieję. Jednak O'Shea był nieustępliwy. Odliczał minuty do momentu gdy po weselu wreszcie będzie mógł wsiąść do samolotu i wrócić do Londynu.  
Ślub i wesele odbyło się bez komplikacji a lekkie zawahanie Patricka przy przysiędze odczytano jako stres i wzruszenie.  
  
  



	5. 3 miesiące później

Adrian radośnie przechadzał się po korytarzu oddziału. To były jego ostatnie dni tutaj. Już niedługo miał rozpocząć pracę w nowym miejscu. Wreszcie uwolnił się od Cliffa, który mimo iż wszystko było dograne chciał aby Adrian pozostał.

  
Adrian jednak nie miał ochoty być tylko zwykłym rezydentem. Nawet jeśli był rezydentem w klinice pediatrycznej. Wolał pracować w zwykłym szpitalu ale na pełnym etacie. Szczególnie teraz gdy posiadał drugą specjalizację. Żal mu było jego małych pacjentów, których musiał tu pozostawić.  
Myślał również o otworzeniu prywatnej praktyki. Wówczas wielu jego małych pacjentów by do niego powróciło.

  
 _\- Doktorze O'Shea, ktoś na pana doktora czeka w pańskim gabinecie –_ młoda pielęgniarka podała Adrianowi papiery do podpisania.  
 _\- Kto?_  
 _\- Whitemore. Tak. Whitemore._  
 _\- Dobrze. Dziękuję... Acha Dolly, mały Jack na 7 miał mały „wypadek” więc jakbyś mogła do niego zajrzeć._  
 _\- Oczywiście panie doktorze –_ odpowiedziała pielęgniarka z uśmiechem na ustach.

  
Adrian usłyszawszy, że czeka na niego Patrick, poczuł, że jego serce mocniej i szybciej bije. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa od czasu ślubu.  
Z duszą na ramieniu wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Na małej sofie siedział Patrick. A raczej człowiek bardzo do niego podobny. Jego kruczoczarne włosy pokryły się plamami siwizny a na twarzy pojawiły się pierwsze zmarszczki. Nie wyglądał na swoje 31 lat. Raczej na 41.

  
 _\- Cześć –_ powiedział cicho Adrian i podał rękę Patrickowi, który ją uścisnął mocno i pewnie.  
 _\- Witaj._  
 _\- Co cię sprowadza? Kawy?_

  
Patrick odmówił gestem głowy.

_\- Dostałem pracę w Londynie... i przyjechałem. Musiałem cię zobaczyć._   
_\- A jak Carol?_

  
Patrick spochmurniał. Dźwięk imienia żony wzbudzał w nim gniew.

  
\- Jest w ciąży.  
 _\- Gratuluję – Adrian uśmiechnął  się._  
 _\- To nie jest moje dziecko. Sama mi to powiedziała, że zdradziła mnie na tym wyjeździe przed ślubem._  
 _\- Ale to może być też twoje dziecko..._

  
Patrick prychnął lekceważąco.

  
 _\- A co u ciebie?_  
 _\- Zmieniam pracę. Też zaczynam od nowa. Można tak powiedzieć. Może skoczymy gdzieś wieczorem pogadamy...wiesz teraz jestem na dyżurze.._  
 _\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tu przychodzić. Powinienem zadzwonić... Muszę poszukać jakiegoś hotelu, przyjechałem prosto z lotniska._  
 _\- Spoko. Słuchaj... po co masz się tłuc po hotelach –_ Adrian wstał i podszedł do swojej szafki i wyciągnął coś z niej. _\- Tu są klucze. Póki nie znajdziesz jakiegoś mieszkania zatrzymasz się u mnie._  
 _\- Ale... nie Adrian to zły pomysł._  
 _\- Nie marudź. Adres znasz. A ja mam drugi komplet. Mam teraz aż za dużo miejsca bo Cliff raczył zabrać swoje rzeczy. Zobaczymy się wieczorem i pogadamy._  
  
Drzwi za mężczyzną zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Adrian wypuścił całe powietrze z płuc. Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na chodnik poniżej. Kilka minut później pojawiła się na nim postać Patricka, ciągnącego za sobą niewielką walizkę.  
 _\- Pogadamy wieczorem... -_ mruknął do siebie Adrian odbierając dzwoniącą właśnie komórkę. _\- O'Shea słucham...za chwilę zejdę. Dziękuję._


End file.
